gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Mularuhm
The Kingdom of Mularuhm is a subterranean Great Kingdom, and a vassal to the Imperium of Sobrida, following the division of the Salterri Imperium in 531. Government he most prominent clan in Dwarven history and politics is the Clan Ringmaker, which has served as the royal line for the Mularuhm for hundreds of years. Though the heir to the previous High King is elected by the Clan Heads, tradition holds that the heir generally be the eldest son of the previous High King. Though various times in history this has not always held, it is generally practiced and never has a non-Ringmaker been elected to serve as High King, though such remains a possibility by Dwarven Law. The Dwarves themselves, though long lived, suffer from slower breeding rates than many surface dwelling races. The largest number of children ever recorded to be born in a lifelong union remains to be five, and such was an extreme circumstance. The average tends to be closer to two, if not one, and though some developments have allowed for faster breeding the majority of population growth comes from the long lives of all the inhabitants. Most Dwarven children are born when their parents are in their forties, and some of the later births occurred when the mother was in her nineties. Though it's not impossible for Dwarves to have children while in their twenties, such is rare and often seen as the act of rash members of the community. There is also a propensity among the Dwarven people to produce more males than females, leading to a pressure on their numbers. The current High King and Queen are High King Konhagen Ringmaker and High Queen Kaitlind Gemgrinder. The pair are more in line with the historic average age of King and Queen in Mularuhm, being 56 and 53 respectively. Konhagen was elected by the Clan Leaders after a stint of nearly 20 years in which a relative of the late King Kalderdan, himself childless at the time of his death during the Norogh invasion, could not be found and the coalition of Clan Leaders, unable to decide on a Clan worthy of wearing the crown operated as an electoral body. It was under the Clan Council, as it came to be called, that Mularuhm remained stagnant, the result of infighting and bickering from the lack of a clear leader. Eventually it was uncovered by the Line Readers of Mularuhm that the supposedly lowborn Konhagen Rocksplitter was in fact a distant nephew of Kalderdan. With this revelation the Clans of Gemgrinder and Stonesinger leapt at the chance to groom the lowborn castemember into an acceptable heir the Clans would support. Through political maneuvering and deals made with the other Clan Heads Konhagen was granted legitimacy to the Clan Name Ringmaker, married to the eldest daughter of the Clan Gemgrinder, and elected to the seat of High King in an emergency moot. The raised Konhagen, now High King, now sits upon the Stone Throne, though the deals made by the Clans who aided him to secure his position yet still lay in shadow and the Commoner King still has yet to prove himself in the position of a leader. Banking System The Mularuhm currency system is the defining standard for the Salterri Imperium, and one of the leading standards worldwide. Later History Mularuhm survived the gradual disintegration of its liege in Sobrida, but its underground position meant it had little influence on global affairs thereafter. Category:Realms Category:Great Kingdoms Category:Greater Vassals